


Clark and Lois ღ Never Get Use to You

by FWvidChick



Series: Clois Fanvids [8]
Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FWvidChick/pseuds/FWvidChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Lois Fanvid to Never Stop by SafetySuite (Wedding Version)</p><p>Originally Published: March 11th, 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clark and Lois ღ Never Get Use to You

**Author's Note:**

> This was suppose to be a Valentines day gift but I ended up really ill (couldn't hear out of one ear.)  
> So here it is late. Hopefully enjoyed (despite its many flaws i got tired of fighting with.) I apologize for the crappy voice over section before the song starts, i literally could not tell it was that bad until my hearing fully returned :(

\- Best in HD/ Please read - 

You can skip intro by going to 0:21and even go all the way to 0:44 to skip the terrible voice over at the beginning. 

http://youtu.be/EUgwhmpqrHk

**Author's Note:**

> I miss them. And I just knew I had to do them to this song! This was a gift for LoveHurts on Ksite.
> 
>  
> 
> Sadly I've come to hate the colouring of the vid as well :( 
> 
> No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing but the editing.  
> Made in WMM6 on Win7.


End file.
